Hyukkie
by Lee Minmi
Summary: Hyukjae yang ditantang d'Girls kebingungan karena ia tak bisa menjalankan tantangan itu. Ia pun meminta Donghae agar membantunya. Bisakah Donghae membantunya? HaeHyuk couple. RnR please ...
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong Chingudeul~**

**REPUBLISH! Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae readers. Entah mengapa karena kedodolan author, FF ini nggak bisa di buka di komputer author.**

**Mianhae mengecewakan readers!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title : Hyukkie<strong>

**Author : SunMi JewELFishy**

**Cast :**

**- Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (Yeoja)**

**Other Cast :**

**- Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**- Kim Heechul (Yeoja)**

**- Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)**

**- Kim Youngwoon a.k.a KangIn (Namja)**

**- Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk (Yeoja)**

**- DLL**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All aught in here belongs GOD, themselves, and their parents each.**

**Warning : Genderswitch , EYD, Typo(s), OOC, GAJE, Nggak Nyambung, DLL.**

**Summary :**

**Perlahan perasaan Donghae kok mulai berbeda ya? Orang bilang benci itu awal cinta. Tapi apa hal itu berlaku untuk Donghae? Hyukjae kan adiknya, walau cuma adik tiri.**

**-Happy Read Chingu-**

* * *

><p><strong>-HYUKKIE-<strong>

Seorang namja membuka selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sejak semalam. Sambil memicingkan matanya yang masih setengah terbuka, dia berusaha menajamkan pendengarannya, seperti mendengar sesuatu.

'Suara bel?' tanya namja itu -Donghae- dalam hati.

Sayup-sayup memang terdengar suara bel rumahnya. Suara itulah yang membangunkan namja tersebut dari alam mimpinya. Donghae melihat jam yang tergantung pada dinding kamarnya. Pukul delapan lewat dikit!

"Siapa sih yang iseng mainin bel? Ngeganggu orang tidur aja!" ucap Donghae menggerutu tidak jelas. Dia memang baru tidur sekitar jam lima pagi, karena nonton pertandingan sepak bola di televisi sambil memakan Indomie *plakk*.

Mumpung lagi libur kenaikan kelas, dia berniat untuk tidur sampai siang. Tadinya Donghae ingin membiarkan suara bel itu. Mungkin saja rumah akan dikira kosong, dan tamu yang tak diundang itu cepat pergi.

Dugaannya benar! Beberapa saat kemudian suara bel berhenti. Donghae menarik nafas lega, kemudian menarik selimutnya, bermaksud tidur lagi. Tapi baru matanya hendak terpejam kembali, suara bel itu terdengar lagi.

'Ya ampuunn!' jerit Donghae dalam hati.

"Siapa sih? Memangnya itu orang enggak ada kerjaan lain ya selain ngegangguin orang tidur!" ucap Donghae sambil terus menggerutu.

Dengan mata masih setengah terpejam, Donghae mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Terhuyung-huyung dia membuka pintu kamarnya di lantai atas. Dan karena belum sepenuhnya kembali ke alam nyata, Donghae sempat menabrak meja kecil di ruang tengah. Dia mengerang kecil menahan sakit.

"Iyaaa tungguu...!" teriak Dongahe kesal sambil mengusap-ngusap lututnya yang terbentur meja. Lumayan sakit juga.

Donghae menuju pintu depan rumahnya, dan membuka pintu dengan wajah siap perang. Dia bermaksud 'menyemprot' orang di balik pintu, enggak peduli siapa dia.

"Ini rumah Donghae, kan?"

Donghae yang siap marah jadi melongo. Di depannya berdiri seorang yeoja berambut pendek dan bertopi merah. Yeoja itu menggunakan T-shirt putih dibungkus jaket jins biru, sama dengan celana jeansnya, dan sepatu kets putih. Di samping cewek itu tergeletak ransel ukuran besar.

"Ne, ini rumah Donghae dan saya Donghae. Anda siapa dan perlu apa?" tanya Donghae beruntun seperti kereta api.

"Hyukjae imnida. Bisa di panggil Eunhyuk atau Hyukkie. Aku disuruh KangIn ahjusshi untuk menginap di sini. Aku ini adalah adikmu. Tidak keberatan?" ucap Hyukjae atau yang akrab di sapa Eunhyuk namun Donghae hanya diam.

'Appa? Kenapa appa tak ngomong dulu? Adik? Aish!' batin Donghae bertambah kesal. Setelah itu ia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan diikuti oleh Eunhyuk.

Saat ini mereka sedang duduk-duduk di sofa. Suasana masih sedikit canggung karena mereka sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Tentang Donghae, saat ini ia sedang tekun bersekolah dan bekerja sampingan. Ia lebih sering pulang malam. Yah! Itulah resiko kerja sambil sekolah. Dulu sewaktu eommanya -Mrs. Lee- masih hidup mereka memang sempat punya pembantu. Tapi sejak eommanya meninggal, Donghae merasa enggak memerlukan pembantu lagi karena dia dan Sungmin -adiknya- dapat mengurus diri masing-masing.

Yah, mudah-mudahan aja Eunhyyk nanti enggak ngerepotin. Siapa tau dia dapat menjadi teman Sungmin, bahkan mungkin juga dirinya, walaupun Donghae belum sepenuhnya menerima Eunhyuk sebagai saudara tiri. Biar bagaimanapun yeoja itu anak wanita yang Donghae anggap merebut appanya. Enggak tau deh gimana perasaan Sungmin nanti.

"Hei!" teguran Eunhyuk membuyarkan lamunan Donghae. Eunhyuk sudah duduk kembali di sofa ruang tamu. Topi merahnya dilepas dan diletakkan di meja, sehingga rambutnya yang panjangnya enggak lebih dari leher itu tergerai bebas.

"Ada apa? Kok bengong?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Enggak! Enggak ada apa-apa!" jawab Donghae menutupi rasa terkejutnya. Untung Eunhyuk enggak bertanya lebih lanjut.

"Mian kalau aku tadi nyelonong aja. Abisnya enggak tahan nih! Hausss..." kata Hyukjae sembari mengusap-usap tenggorokannya.

"Ne, gwaenchana" Donghae memandangi Eunhyuk yang sedang minum.

Yeoja itu sungguh di luar bayangan Donghae mengenai saudara tirinya yang umurnya sekitar setengah tahun -6 Bulan- lebih muda daripada dirinya. Ketika appanya mengatakan Eunhyuk akan tinggal di sini, yang terbayang di benak Donghae adalah kerepotan mengawasi yeoja ABG yang feminim dan sedikit manja, seperti Sungmin.

Tapi Eunhyuk lain. Gayanya aja seperti namja. Appanya memang mengatakan Eunhyuk agak nakal. Tapi kenakalan kayak apa, appa enggak menjelaskan. Mudah-mudahan cuma kenakalan remaja biasa, bukan menjurus pada hal-hal negatife.

Soalnya terus terang, ngawasin Sungmin aja udah merupakan tugas berat bagi Donghae. Jika terlalu longgar, Donghae takut adiknya akan terjerumus dalam pergaulan yang salah. Tapi jika terlalu ketat, dia takut Sungmin akan merasa terkekang.

Untunglah, walaupun enggak mendapat kasih saying dan didikan dari kedua orangtuanya, Sungmin tumbuh menjadi yeoja yang baik dan selalu taat pada kakaknya. Dia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu senggang di rumah, belajar atau membaca novel yang memang salah satu hobinya. Walaupun begitu, Sungmin enggak jadi remaja kuper. Donghae tau itu, karena mengenal bebarapa teman adiknya yang sering main ke situ.

Sungmin juga sering cerita kalau ada teman sekolahnya yang naksir dirinya. Dia sendiri belum mau pacaran karena menurutnya dirinya masih kecil. Dan Donghae setuju dengan prinsip Sungmin, begitu juga dengan author.

"Tas kamu masukin ke kamar aja" ujar Donghae.

"Oh iya, kamarku di mana?" tanya Eunhyuk sambil menyeret tasnya.

"Nggg ... Di kamar bawah" jawab Donghae sambil menunjuk pintu sebuah ruangan yang terletak di dekat ruang tengah.

"Di situ?" tanya Eunhyuk seraya menunjuk dengan tangannya.

"Ne" jawab Donghae singkat.

**.**

**.**

Setengah jam berlalu. Donghae yang udah enggak nagntuk lagi langsung aja cibang-cibung di kamar mandi. Dia ada janji ke rumah salah seorang temannya. Sejenak hatinya sempat bimbang.

Apa dia mesti ninggalin Eunhyuk yang baru datang sendirian di rumah? Gimana kalu ada apa-apa? Kalau Sungmin datang? Apa Eunhyuk bisa dipercaya? Begitu banyak pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

Donghae melihat ke arah jam di ruang tamu. Jam setengah sembilan. Dan walau lagi libur, Sungmin tetap latihan dance di sekolahnya, dan paling cepat pulang jam dua belas siang.

"Eunhyuukk-ah..." panggil Donghae namun tak ada jawaban.

"Eunhyuukk-ah..." Dongahe mengulangi panggilannya. Tetap sepi. Dengan penasaran Donghae menuju kamar Eunhyuk. Pintu kamarnya setengah terbuka.

"Hyuukkie-ah.." ujar Donghae lirih di depan pintu. Dia enggak langsung masuk. Takut kalau-kalau misalnya Eunhyuk lagi ganti baju. Bisa heboh nanti!

Tetap enggak ada jawaban. Akhirnya Donghae memberanikan diri masuk kamar. Dan apa yang dilihatnya benar-benar di luar dugaan...

Di tempat tidur yang belum dipasang seprai, Eunhyuk diam terlentang. Donghae agak mendekat. Ternyata Eunhyuk ketiduran dengan pakaian masih sama ketika dia datang, hanya jaket dan sepatunya aja yang dilepas.

Donghae melihat wajah Eunhyuk. Butiran keringat segede semangka *ralat* segede jagung menetes di wajahnya. Mungkin dia kecape'an. Isi ranselnya aja belum sempat dikeluarkan. Melihat itu, Donghae jadi enggak tega ninggalin Eunhyuk sendirian di rumah.

Dongahe pun mengambil ponsel di sakunya.

"Yeoboseyo.."

"..."

"Ini aku Donghae. Mianhae, aku enggak bisa pergi sekarang. Ada perlu di rumah. Nanti siang saja kalau adikku sudah pulang, aku ke rumahmu" kata Donghae di ujung telepon.

"..."

**.**

**.**

Harapan Donghae agar kedatangan Eunhyuk enggak ngerepotin dirinya ternyata enggak terwujud. Baru saja Eunhyuk pindah, malamnya KangIn -appanya Donghae- menelepon.

Awalnya cuma menanyai kabar Eunhyuk, dan minta Donghae untuk membantu anak itu saat pertama kali masuk SMA barunya. Tapi saat menanyakan kamar Eunhyuk dan Donghae menjawab di bawah, KangIn langsung enggak setuju.

Setengah memaksa appanya minta Donghae bertukar kamar dengan Eunhyuk. Alasannya enggak baik yeoja seperti Eunhyuk tidur di kamar bawah sendirian, juga agar kamar Eunhyuk dekat dengan kamar Sungmin.

Mulanya Donghae keberatan. Selain kamar yang di bawah lebih kecil, dia juga malas memindahkan barang-barangnya, dan menata ulang kamar baru.

Sebenarnya masih ada satu kamar lagi di belakang, bekas kamar pembantu mereka saat eommanya masih hidup. Tapi sekarang kamar tersebut sudah menjadi tempat penyimpanan barang-barang yang tak terpakai.

Karena ayahnya terus mendesak, terpaksa Donghae setuju. Memang, dari dulu Donghae tidak bisa membantah apa yang dikatakan appanya.

Begitulah, pagi harinya Donghae langsung kerja bakti memindahkan barang-barangnya ke kamar bawah. Benar-benar melelahkan, apalagi barang-barangnya tergolong banyak, dari yang umum seperti baju, komputer, dan CD player, sampai barang-barang aneh seperti aksesoris dan pernak-pernik, serta barang-barang "ajaib" lainnya.

Sungmin sampai ngakak melihat oppa tercintanya bolak-balik naik-turun tangga sambil membawa barang-barang. Seperti mau ngungsi saja.

Yang membuat Donghae sebal, Eunhyuk sama sekali enggak ngebantu. Dia malah dari pagi pergi keluar bersama Sungmin yang mau pergi ke rumah temannya. Katanya sih ingin jogging sebentar, sekaligus mengenal daerah sekeliling kompleks tempat tinggalnya yang baru. Sok akrab banget tuh anak.

Tapi tidak disangka, ternyata Sungmin langsung akrab dengan kakak tirinya. Tadi mlam mereka ngobrol lama sekali di kamar Sungmin sampai cekikikan. Mungkin karena selama ini Sungmin enggak punya kakak cewek, jadi dia bisa langsung akrab dengan Eunhyuk.

Sampai hampir jam sembilan Eunhyuk belum balik juga, sehingga Donghae terpaksa kerja sendirian. Dia sangat khawatir juga, jangan-jangan anak itu nyasar! Donghae enggak mencoba menghubungi ponsel Eunhyuk. Donghae tau, karena tadi dia yang mindahin ponsel Eunhyuk ke kamar atas.

'Paling kalau ada apa-apa dia nelepon ke sini' batin Donghae mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Lagipula sepertinya Eunhyuk tipe yeoja yang suka jalan-jalan dan berpetualang.

Terbukti kemarin dia nekat sendirian mencari alamt rumah ini dari stasiun kereta api, padahal dia belum pernah ke Seoul. Tapi gimana kalau dia kenapa-kenapa dan enggak bawa tanda pengenal, sedangkan orang-orang di sekitar sini belum tahu tentang Eunhyuk? Donghae juga yang repot nantinya.

Saat Donghae sedang membayangkan hal itu, pintu depan terbuka. Eunhyuk masuk sambil menenteng kantong plastik hitam. Di telinganya tergantung sepasang earphone yang terhubung dengan iPod yang di gantung di lengan kirinya.

"Sudah selesai? Kok malah duduk?" sapa Eunhyuk sambil melepas earphone-nya.

Donghae mendengus. Datang-datang langsung nuduh! Enggak tau apa baju sudah basah kuyup keringatan kayak gini?

Eunhyuk meletakkan kantong plastik yang dibawanya di atas meja makan.

"Barang-barang ku udah di atas?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Udah!" jawab Donghae singkat.

Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat raut wajah Dongahe yang kusut dan lecek seperti baju yang belum di setrika.

"Kamsahamnida, Hae-ah" katanya sambil menaiki tangga. Di tengah-tengah anak tangga, dia berhenti.

"Eh, aku tadi membeli bubur di depan. Tapi cuma bawa uang pas-pasan, jadi aku cuma beli satu. Mian Hae-ah! Aku ngasih tau ini supaya enggak hilang aja tuh bubur di meja! Habis lapar berat nih! Aku mau mandi dulu" lanjutnya.

'Kirain maiu ngasih =="!' batin Donghae kesal. Soalnya dia juga lapar berat. Apalagi tadi habis kerja rodi.

"Kok kamar ku masih berantakan sih?" teriak Eunhyuk dari kamar atas.

Kali ini hilang sudah kesabaran Donghae.

"Beresin aja sendiri! Itu kan kamar mu! Sudah aku bantuin juga!" teriak Donghae tak kalah kerasnya.

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab sehingga beberapa saat suasana menjadi hening. Dengan kesal Donghae menuju kamar barunya di dekat ruang tengah, yang juga masih berantakan. Kerja bakti babak kedua pun dimulai lagi!

**.**

**.**

Penderitaan Donghae belum hilang. Saat sekolah sudah dimulai, dia harus mengantarkan Eunhyuk dulu di hari pertamanya bersekolah. Lagi-lagi dia di desak appanya. Eunhyuk tidak satu sekolah sama Donghae. Dia sekolah di SM High School. Ya, karena nilai ijazahnya tidak cukup untuk masuk ke Param High School -Sekolah Donghae-.

Eunhyuk sendiri sebetulnya juga bersedia pergi sendiri tanpa diantar. Tapi dia juga didesak appanya untuk diantar Donghae.

Alasan appanya Donghae, Eunhyuk belum hafal benar daerah Seoul dan sekitarnya. Gimana kalau nyasar? Donghae sendiri sebetulnya enggak percaya orang seperti Eunhyuk bisa nyasar. Malah menurut Donghae, itu anak sepertinya lebih demen kalau nyasar, jadi bisa sekalian jalan-jalan. Tapi namanya juga orang tua, appanya Donghae khawatir Eunhyuk mengalami kesulitan di hari pertamanya.

Begitulah pagi-pagi Donghae sudah ngebut denganmotornya, berboncengan dengan Eunhyuk. Motor Tiger yang dibelinya lima tahun lalu itu dikebutnya dengan kecepatan tinggi, seolah-olah dia sengaja memancing kengerian Eunhyuk.

Tapi anehnya, Eunhyuk sama sekali enggak bereaksi. Sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya diam membiarkan dirinya diterpa angin kencang di perjalanan.

Memasuki kompleks Sm High School, Donghae memperlambat laju motornya. Beberapa meter dekat pintu gerbang, dia berhenti.

Suasana di sekitar sekolah memang masih sepi. Maklum baru jam enam. Eunhyuk memang harus datang lebih awal karena sebagai murid baru dia harus ikut Masa Orientasi Siswa atau yang lebih dikenal MOS.

"Kata Minnie kamu juga jadi panitia MOS di sekolah mu, ya? Kok enggak pergi pagi-pagi?" tanya Eunhyuk membuka kebekuan. Dia melihat beberapa siswa panitia MOS berjaga di depan pagar. Itu bisa dilihat dari pita hitam yang melingkar di lengan kanan seragam SMA mereka.

"Sudah enggak. Aku sekarang menjadi PP" jawab Donghae singkat.

"PP? Apaan tuh? Pulang-Pergi?"

"Pengawas Panitia. Aku mengawasi panitia, kalau-kalau ada yang enggak sesuai sama aturan".

"Oooo... Gitu, seperti provost? Sekolah mu jauh enggak dari sini?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tadi di perempatan sana, belok ke kiri..."

"Jauh?"

"Lumayan. Memang kenapa?" tanya Dongahe bingung karena sejak tadi Eunhyuk nanya-nanya.

"Enggak kenapa-kenapa. Cuma pengen tau aja"

Sewaktu hendak masuk area sekolah, Eunhyuk dicegat dua panitia, seorang di antaranya yeoja.

"Kamu siswa baru?" tanya seorang panitia itu dengan suara setengah membentak dan wajah sengaja di galak-galakkin. Mungkin agar kelihatan berwibawa, sambil memandang ke seluruh tubuh Eunhyuk yang masih pake seragam SMP.

Iseng, Donghae memerhatikan panitia itu. Wajah sang yeoja lumayan juga. Setelah ngebentak Eunhyuk, panitia itu bahkan sempat melirik ke arah Donghae, dan buru-buru memalingkan wajah saat tahu Donghae memandang dirinya.

"Iya" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Karena jaraknya cukup jauh, Donghae tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Eunhyuk dan panitia itu. Apalagi keadaan sudah mulai ramai dengan anak-anak baru lain yang sudah mulai datang.

Tapi Donghae kemudian melihat salah seorang panitia mencekal tangan Eunhyuk dan membawanya masuk ke sekolah.

'Ada apa ini?' tanya Donghae dalam hati.

Dan Donghae menemukan jawabannya saat melihat anak-anak baru yang lain. Selain memakai seragam SMP asal masing-masing, mereka juga memakai aksesoris yang rada-rada "aneh".

Kalau yeoja rambutnya dikepang dua dan diikat pita merah dan hijau, kalau yang namja memakai kaos kaki sepak bola setinggi lutut dengan warna merah di kaki kanan dan hijau di kaki kiri dan yang lainnya. Ini semua pasti merupakan tugas dari panitia *MOS yang menyiksa*.

Pantas saja panitia tadi ngebentak Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk kan enggak pakai apa-apa selain seragam SMP-nya. Donghae enggak tau apa Eunhyuk memang enggak tau soal ini, atau pura-pura enggak tau. Lagian menurut Donghae tuh anak terlalu cuek saat pendaftaran ulang, padahal biasanya di situ murid sudah dikasih tau harus ngapain dan bawa apa pas masuk di hari pertama.

Donghae tersenyum membayangkan hukuman yang akan diterima adik tirinya itu.

'Biar tau rasa dia!' kata Donghae dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk memang benar-benar bandel. Setelah hari pertama MOS dia enggak pakai aksesoris dan bawa semua ketentuan yang disyaratkan untuk anak baru, hari-hari berikutnya dia sering terlambat masuk.

Alasannya sederhana, dia nonton televisi sampai larut malam. Yeoja itu baru nongol di sekolah saat mendekati bel masuk, padahal peserta MOS diwajibkan hadir satu jam sebelumnya, buat apel pagi dan pemeriksaan tugas di lapangan.

Kontan saja, sesampainya di sekolah, yeoja itu sering menjadi sasaran panitia yang sudah setia nungguin di gerbang sekolah.

Tapi Eunhyuk cuek saja. Saking cueknya, beberapa sunbae-nya gemas melihat kelakuan Eunhyuk, bahkan ada yang berniat menculiknya, dan memermaknya habis-habisan *sadiis*. Untung saja hal itu dicegah Choi Siwon dari kelas 2 IPS 3, sang ketua MOS.

"Saat ini MOS kita sedang diawasi ketat! Jangan berbuat sesuatu di luar acara yang dapat merusak pelaksanaan MOS ini!" ujar Siwon mengingatkan anggota panitia lain.

Siwon tidak cuma mengingatkan anak buahnya. Dia juga aktif mengontrol setiap tindakan anggota panitia lainnya. Eunhyuk sering bertemu Siwon, karena ruang eksekusi bagi peserta yang dianggap bersalah berdekatan dengan posko paniia, selain itu Siwon juga sering ada di ruang eksekusi.

Karena sering bertemu lama-lama Eunhyuk jadi suka melihat wajah Siwon yang memang agak imut dan manis itu karena lesung pipinya. Bahkan saking sukanya, kadang-kadang Eunhyuk sengaja membuat kesalahan agar dibawa ke ruang eksekusi, dengan harapan dapat bertemu Siwon. Karena itu dia kecewa berat kalau ternyata Siwon lagi enggak berada di posko.

Ternyata Siwon salah satu anggota panitia yang jadi favorite, baik di kalangan peserta MOS yeoja, atau sesama panitia, bukan hanya Eunhyuk.

Karena itu enggak heran kalau dari hari ke hari penyelenggaran MOS, ruang eksekusi makin ramai oleh anak-anak baru yang melakukan pelanggaran. Dan hampir seluruhnya yang melakukan pelanggaran adalah yeoja, termasuk Eunhyuk.

Ada-ada saja pelanggaran yang dilakukan, bahkan sampai ada yang mengaku kelupaan pakai pita.

"Pantas saja kamu betah masuk ruang eksekusi" komentar Heechul salah seorang teman sekelas Eunhyuk saat mereka lagi istirahat.

Eunhyuk tidak langsung menjawab. Dia masih asyik makan pisang goreng sebagai sarapannya (padahal sudah hampir jam sepuluh. Tapi karena Eunhyuk tadi enggak sempat sarapan, dia menganggap itu sebagai sarapan) sambil duduk di salah satu koridor sekolah, agak terpisah dengan teman-temannya yang berkumpul.

Eunhyuk enggak perduli dengan keadaan di sekelilingnya, termasuk empat yeoja anggota panitia yang berdiri enggak jauh dari tempatnya dan terus memandang tajam ke arahnya sambil sesekali berbisik, seolah-olah sedang mengawasinya.

Tiba-tiba Heechul menyikut Eunhyuk, dan menggerakkan kepala, seolah menunjuk empat panitia itu. Eunhyuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Heechul, kemudian melanjutkan makan.

"Aku sudah tau! Biarkan saja" jawab Eunhyuk singkat.

Beberapa saat kemudian, sepotong pisang goreng sudah pindah ke dalam perutnya.

"Kamu masuk ruang eksekusi?" tanya Eunhyuk setelah selesai makan. Heechul mengangguk.

"Aku penasaran, kenapa orang-orang kayak kamu sengaja bikin pelanggaran"

"And?" tanya Heechul.

"Pantas saja dia jarang ada di lapangan, ternyata lebih sering ngejogrok di situ"

"Maksud mu Siwon oppa?" tanya Heechul.

"Siapa lagi..."

Diam sejenak. Heechul kembali melanjutkan makannya.

"Memang kamu naksir ya sama Siwon oppa?" tanya Heechul.

"Enak saja!" sambar Eunhyuk.

"Habisnya ..."

"Aku senang saja melihatnya. Orangnya tenang, kalem, tapi kelihatan berwibawa. Aku juga senang ngelihat wajahnya yang manis dan imut itu" kata Eunhyuk.

"Sama saja! Itu juga namanya naksir" kata Heechul.

"Belum tentu. Sampai sekarang aku enggak mau mikirin soal namja. Aku belum mau pacaran" sergah Eunhyuk.

"Oh ya? Kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Malas aja ..."

"Malas atau kamu lagi naksir namja lain?" tanya Heechul dengan nada menggoda.

Eunhyuk enggak menjawab pertanyaan itu. Pandangannya sedang tertuju ke arah empat panitia yeoja yang sedari tadi mengawasinya. Saat itu di depan keempat yeoja itu, lewat seorang anak baru berambut panjang dikepang yang membawa baki berisi dua gelas cokelat panas.

Eunhyuk mengenalnya sebagai Ryeowook, salah seorang teman sekelasnya yang juga jadi "target" para sunbaenya yang namja. Dia sendiri enggak begitu mengenal Ryeowook, karena selain beda kelompok, Ryeowook juga sangat pendiam dan agak pemalu.

Keempat panitia itu berpandangan melihat Ryeowook lewat di depan mereka.

"Heiii!" suara keras terdengar dari arah empat pannitia itu. Bersamaan dengan itu Ryeowook terlihat terjatuh di antara mereka. Baki berisi gelas cokelat panas yang rencananya akan disuguhkan untuk para guru tergeletak di lantai, sedang gelasnya pecah berantakan.

"Jes, baju mu ..." kata salah satu dari empat panitia itu sambil menunjuk pakaian temannya.

"Iiih..." serunya jijik.

Kemudian dia memandang Ryeowook yang sedang setengah berjongkok menahan sakit karena tangannya terkena pecahan gelas.

"Kurang ajar!" yeoja berambut panjang -Jessica- itu menarik tubuh Ryeowoook hingga berdiri, kemudian langsung menamparnya dengan keras sehingga tubuh Ryeowook terhuyung.

"Mi-mian-hae eonnie..." kata Ryeowook terbata-bata sambil menahan tubuhnya agar tak terjatuh.

"Enak saja kamu minta maaf! Kamu kira baju ku bisa bersih kalau kamu minta amaf?" katanya dengan suara keras, yang membuat perhatian seluruh orang yang mendengarnya tertuju pada mereka. Anggota panitia lainnya berdatangan.

"Ada apa?" salah satu namja anggota panitia.

"Ini ada anak baru numpahin cokelat. Tumpahannya kena ke kita-kita! Lihat tuh, baju Jessica paling banyak kena" jawab salah satu dari empat panitia, yang berambut pendek -Sunny-.

Sedangkan Jessica masih terus memaki Ryeowook yang hanya bisa diam tertunduk.

"Udah, udah ..." salah satu anggota panitia yang bernama Hankyung mencoba menetralisir keadaan.

Jessica memegang tangan Ryeowook.

"Kamu ikut ke ruang eksekusi sekarang!" ujarnya ketus.

"Sun! Bawa dia ke ruang eksekusi! Aku mau bersihin baju dulu!" lanjutnya kemudian pada salah seorang temannya sambil menarik tubuh Ryeowook yang tengah terisak.

"Ryewook tidak salah! Kenapa dia harus dibawa ke ruang eksekusi?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di antara kerumunan orang. Eunhyuk menyeruak di antara kerumunan, dan berdiri di samping Ryeowook, memandang tajam ke arah Jessica.

"Bukan Ryeowook yang salah" Eunhyuk mengulangi ucapannya.

"Apa maksud mu? Beraninya kamu ikut campur!" bentak Jessica.

"Ryeowook jatuh karena ..."

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Huaah, akhirnya selesai juga satu FF gaje dari author.<strong>

**Mianhae jika jelek dan kurang memuaskan. Review ne, author butuh saran dan kritik dari kalian.**

**Gomawo ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Annyeong Chingudeul ..!**

**Author kembali membawa Chapter 2 dari 'Hyukkie'**

**Mian jika kurang memuaskan..**

**Balasan Review ::**

**Blue Sapphire597 : **Kamsa eonnie sudah me-review. Ya ini sudah lanjut ^^

**Soohwa86 :** Iya nih, di ceritanya memang HaeHyuk berantem mulu, tapi nanti ada sesuatu ==" hehehe. Gomawo reviewnya chingu ^^

**Anchovyfishy : **Gomawo chingu ^^ Ini udah di lanjut.

**Chokyubias : **Ne chingu, saya memang terinspirasi dari 'Victory'. Tapi saya terinspirasinya sama filmnya. Novelnya ada ya? Waahh *buru"beli*. Kamsa chingu ^^

**Untuk semua yang ngereview, GOMAWO~**

**Dari pada author banyak cing cong, ini deh lanjutannya.**

**Jeng Jeng Jeng!**

**Title : Hyukkie**

**Author : SunMi JewELFishy**

**Cast :**

**- Lee Donghae (Namja)**

**- Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk (Yeoja)**

**Other Cast :**

**- Lee Sungmin (Yeoja)**

**- Kim Heechul (Yeoja)**

**- Kim Ryeowook (Yeoja)**

**- Kim Youngwoon a.k.a KangIn (Namja)**

**- Park Jungsoo a.k.a Leeteuk (Yeoja)**

**- DLL**

**Genre : Romance, Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Disclaimer : All aught in here belongs GOD, themselves, and their parents each.**

**Warning : Genderswitch , EYD, Typo(s), OOC, GAJE, Nggak Nyambung, DLL.**

**Summary :**

**Hyukjae yang ditantang d'Girls kebingungan karena ia tak bisa menjalankan tantangan itu. Ia pun meminta Donghae agar membantunya. Bisakah Donghae membantunya?**

**A/N :**

**-Heechul, Ryeowook, dan Hyukjae seumuran -Kelas 1 SMA-**

**-Happy Read Chingu-**

**Preview Chapter 1**

"Ryewook tidak salah! Kenapa dia harus dibawa ke ruang eksekusi?"

Sebuah suara terdengar di antara kerumunan orang. Eunhyuk menyeruak di antara kerumunan, dan berdiri di samping Ryeowook, memandang tajam ke arah Jessica.

"Bukan Ryeowook yang salah" Eunhyuk mengulangi ucapannya.

"Apa maksud mu? Beraninya kamu ikut campur!" bentak Jessica.

"Ryeowook jatuh karena ..."

**Chapter 2**

**-HYUKKIE-**

"Ryeowook jatuh karena ada yang menjegal kakinya" jawab Eunhyuk berusaha tenang, meski sebenarnya kepalanya sudah panas melihat cara Jessica memperlakukan Ryeowook.

Dia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada Ryeowook jika yeoja itu sampai masuk ruang eksekusi bersama empat panitia yang tadi sengaja menjegalnya.

"Ngejegal kakinya? Maksud kamu kita-kita sengaja ngejegal dia?" bentak Jessica sambil memandang remeh Eunhyuk.

"Kamu sendiri yang berkata begitu" jawab Eunhyuk santai.

Jessica tergagap karena terjebak perkataannya sendiri.

"Enak saja kamu menuduh kami! Buuat apa juga kita ngejegal dia? Kamu liat aja sendiri, aku yang terkena tumpahan coklatnya!" ucap Jessica masih membela diri.

"Nggak tau ya.. Tapi yang jelas, saya melihat sendiri kakak ini melintangkan kakinya tepat saat Ryeowook lewat" Eunhyuk menunjuk Sunny, teman Jessica yang berambut pendek.

Kontan saja Sunny melotot.

"Enak saja kamu nuduh aku!" selesai berkata, tangan kanannya melayang hendak menampar Eunhyuk. Tapi Eunhyuk mendahului dengan menangkap tangan Sunny.

"Kamu berani ngelawan panitia?" bentak Sunny lagi.

"Kalau tidak salah kenapa harus takut? Lagi pula, saya tidak melawan panitia, tapi melawan segelintir (?) orang yang mengatasnamakan panitia MOS untuk kepentingan pribadi!" jawab Eunhyuk tidak kalah membentak. Dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Suara Eunhyuk yang keras membuat anak baru lainnya yang tadinya tidak berani mendekat jadi maju mendekati tempat kejadian.

Sunny berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkeraman Eunhyuk. Dia mempergunakan tangan kirinya untuk membantu tangan kanannya, tapi sia-sia. Bahkan Eunhyuk memakai jarinya untuk menekan urat nadi Sunny, sehingga Sunny menjerit kesakitan.

"Udah, udah ... cukup!" Hankyung kembali maju menengahi. "Lee Hyukjae-sshi! Lepaskan!"

Eunhyuk menuruti kata-kata Hankyung. Dia melepaskan cengkeraman tangan kirinya. Sunny mundur sambil memegangi tangan kanannya yang masih kesakitan. Tampak bekas merah di sekitar pangkal urat nadinya.

Jessica hendak maju, tapi ditahan Hankyung.

"Jessica cukup! Jangan bikin keributan!" seru Hankyung. Matanya memandang ke arah ruang guru. Beberapa orang guru yang mendengar seperti ada suara rebut-ribut mulai keluar dan memandang ke arah tempat itu.

"Tapi dia berani melawan panitia! Dia harus dikeluarkan dari acara MOS!"

Hankyung memandang Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Benar ucapanmu itu?" tanya Hankyung pada Eunhyuk.

"Ne. Tapi, yang mana?" *Author, Hankyung, dan kawan-kawan berswetdrop ria*

"Bahwa kau melihat kejadian sesungguhnya?" Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Ryewook-sshi? Kamu merasa dijegal?"

Ryeowook nggak menjawab. Dia hanya menunduk sambil menahan isak tangisnya.

"Sudah jelas anak itu bohong!" sentak Sunny. Hankyung menoleh ke arah Sunny.

"Aku bilang cukup! Hormati aku sebagai seksi keamanan!" kali ini suara Hankyung agak keras. Sunny dan teman-temannya langsung terdiam.

Hankyung melihat jam tangannya.

"Waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis! Sebaiknya kita selesaikan masalah ini di posko! Peserta yang lain cepat kembali ke kelas masing-masing, demikian juga panitia kembali bertugas! Kami minta beberapa sukarelawan peserta untuk membersihkan pecahan gelas dan tumpahan cokelat! Hyukjae-sshi dan Ryeowook-sshi, ikut ke posko!" akhirnya Hankyung mengambil keputusan.

Kerumunan itu pun membubarkan diri. Eunhyuk merangkul Ryeowook yang masih tertunduk. Dia melihat baju Ryeowook yang terkena tumpahan cokelat, an lutut serta telapak tangannya yang berdarah.

"Hankyung oppa!"

Hankyung yang berjalan di depan Eunhyuk menoleh.

"Ada apa?"

"Boleh minta waktu untuk membersihkan baju Ryeowook danmengobati lukanya?"

Hankyung melihat ke sekujur tubuh Ryeowook.

"Baiklah, lima belas menit cukup?"

Eunhyuk mengangguk.

"Teman saya akan mengawasi kalian. Jangan curi-curi kesempatan. Setelah selesai, kami tunggu di posko. Arraseo?" kata Hankyung pada Eunhyuk dan Ryewook.

"Arraseo" jawab Eunhyuk lalu mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

"Annyeong.."

Donghae duduk di antara teman-temannya di depan kelas mereka. Keringat membasahi sebagian wajahnya dan badannya. Terang saja, karena dia habis main futsal saat jam istirahat. Apalagi matahari hari ini bersinar terik.

"Tissu, Hae?" tawar Sooyoung, salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Gomawo! Kamu semakin cantik saja" jawab Donghae.

"Udah basi..*sadis*" sahut Sooyoung sambil mencibir.

Donghae tertawa mendengar ucapan Sooyoung. Pandangannya tertuju pada kegiatan MOS yang sedang berlangsung. Anak-anak baru sedang latihan baris-berbaris. Tiba-tiba pandangan Donghae tertuju pada seorang yeoja berambut panjang dan mengenakan topi hitam yang bertindak sebagai panitia.

"Eh ... itu kan Yoona!" kata salah satu teman Donghae yang duduk di sebelahnya.

""Mana?"

"Tuh yang pakai topi hitam!"

Maka seketika itu juga riuh rendahlah suara-suara dari para namja kelas XII IPA-1. Mereka bersuit-suit atau berteriak memanggil-manggil nama Yoona, yeoja kelas XI IPS-1 yang merupakan salah satu yeoja favorite di Param High School. Walau begitu kegiatan MOS tetap berlangsung, tidak terpengaruh kegaduhan yang terjadi di depan kelas XII IPA-1.

Donghae sempat melihat wajah Yoona yang agak tertutup topi memerah, dan dia menjadi agak salah tingkah. Setiap gerakannya selalu dikomentari teman-teman namja Donghae.

Beberapa panitia namja bereaksi terhadap aksi yang jelas-jelas menganggu kegiatan MOS. Selain kalah jumlah, mereka pun segan berurusan dengan anak-anak kelas tiga. Bisa panjang urusannya.

"Ssst ... jangan rebut! Kedengaran guru bisa ribet nanti.." Kyuhyun yang menjabat Ketua Murid mengingatkan teman-temannya.

Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, suara riuh agak mereda.

"Iya nih! Kayak nggak pernah liat yeoja cantik aja" sambung Seohyun.

"Pernah sih! Tapi lihat yang kinclong seperti itu kan jarang" jawab Shindong seenaknya.

Kontan saja sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Norak kalian! Yeoja gitu aja diributin! Apa hebatnya? Lihat saja, jalannya juga kayak bebek" tukas Hyoyeon sambil menunjuk ke arah Yoona.

"Eh .. Yeoja emang harusnya jalannya gitu. Kalian saja para yeoja yang menyalahi kodrat!" celetuk Shindong lagi sambil tertawa.

"Apa kamu bilang? Mau aku jitak lagi?" Seohyun yang memang termasuk salah satu cewek tomboy di kelas XII IPA-1 bersiap-siap mengepalkan tangannya. Siap minjitak Shindong.

"Ampun.. Kepala ku bukan samsak tauuuu!"

Melihat Seohyun yang tomboy, Donghae jadi teringat pada Eunhyuk. Sedang apa yeoja itu sekarang? Pasti juga sedang digojlok sunbae-nya.

**.**

**.**

Setelah seminggu acara MOS yang melelahkan, akhirnya Eunhyuk mulai masuk sekolah seperti biasa. Walau begitu masih ada ganjalan. Eunhyuk merasa Jessica dan gengnya masih membencinya. Kalau ketemu, mereka selalu memandangnya dengan sinis, seakan jijik.

Eunhyuk sendiri cuek saja, karena merasa tidak salah. Selain dengan Jessica cs, hubungan Eunhyuk dengan para sunbae lainnya yang dulu menjadi panitia MOS cukup baik, bahkan Eunhyuk lebih di kenal oleh sunbae-nya dibanding teman-teman lainnya. Mungkin itu karena sifatnya yang gampang bergaul.

Selain itu namanya melambung saat MOS karena keberaniannya melawan Jessica cs, yang di kalangan SM High School dikenal dengan nama kelompok d'Girls. Eunhyuk sendiri baru tau belakangan bahwa anggota d'Girls ditakuti anak-anak se-SM High School, terutama yeoja.

Siapa yang berurusan dengan mereka pasti akan repot. Bahkan para namja pun segan. Konon kabarnya d'Girls punya banyak kenalan namja sekolah lain yang masuk kategori "trouble maker". Tidak jelas di mana kenalnya. Mungkin anak-anak itu mereka kenal di diskotik, karena keempat yeoja anggota d'Girls senang clubbing.

Pernah ada seorang anak kelas tiga yang bercanda kelewat batas hingga membuat Tiffany, salah satu anggota d'Girls wajahnya seperti kepiting rebus karena malu. Besoknya dia dikeroyok anak sekolah lain saat pulang sekolah sampai babak belur. Walaupun tak ada bukti, tapi hampir semua orang menduga ini ulah d'Girls.

Walau Eunhyuk sudah banyak mendengar kabar mengenai d'Girls, dan banyak yang menasihatinya agar berhati-hati karena dia pernah mempermalukan mereka, tapi sampai saat ini belum ada tanda-tanda d'Girls akan membuat gara-gara dengannya.

Eunhyuk sendiri tak ambil pusing. Dia tetap bertindak wajar di sekolah. Tetap belajar seperti biasa, sering ketiduran di kelas, dan suka telat (Sampai harus berulang kali nyogok penjaga sekolah pakai duit agar pintu belakang sekolah dibuka, jadi dia bisa masuk tanpa melalui guru piket yang selalu stanby di pintu depan, yang pasti akan ngasih dia hukuman).

"Sepertinya mereka takut sama kamu, Hyuk! Mereka sudah tau kamu jago karate" kata Heechul saat berada di kantin.

"Oh ya?" jawab Eunhyuk tak acuh sambil terus melahap jajanannya.

"Tapi kamu hati-hati saja ... Karena aku lihat tatapan Jessica sama yang lainnya kalau ngelihat kamu, sepertinya benci banget".

Eunhyuk tidak bereaksi. Melihat sikap Eunhyuk yang rada-rada cuek, Heechul jadi kesal sendiri. Memang enak di cuekin?

"Hyukkiiiiiee!" teriaknya di dekat telinga Eunhyuk, mengagetkan Eunhyuk dan seisi kantin yang siang itu penuh. Kontan belasan pasang mata menatap ke arah mereka.

Heechul memang punya sifat hampir sama dengan Eunhyuk. Suka tidak lihat-lihat sikon kalau gokilnya kumat.

"Apaan sih? Telinga ku bisa budek tau!" protes Eunhyuk.

"Kamu aku ajak ngomong kok cuek saja sih?"

"Siapa yang cuek? Aku dngerin kok!" kata Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kok diam saja?"

"Memang aku harus ngapain? Pura-pura kaget? Nunjukin wajah takut?"

"Paling tidak kasih komentar atau tanggapan gitu, jadi aku nggak ngerasa dicuekin" kata Heechul sebal.

Eunhyuk diam sejenak. "Kamu mau tau komentar aku?" tanyanya.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Sejujurnya ... MASALAH BUAT GUE?" balas Eunhyuk tak kalah kerasnya di telinga Heechul.

Kali ini giliran Heechul yang kaget. Kembali belasan mata menaap ke arah mereka.

"Mianhae, kami sedang latihan drama..." Ryeowook yang bersama Eunhyuk dan Heechul berdiri meminta maaf sambil memberikan alasan.

"Kalian apa-apaan sih? Bisa pelan nggak?" ujar Ryeowook lirih pada Eunhyuk dan Heechul.

"Mian Wookie! Habisnya dia nih yang mulai duluan" jawab Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk Heechul.

Ryeowook hanya geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan kedua temannya. Sejak kejadian di MOS dulu, Ryeowook jadi akrab dengan Eunhyuk dan Heechul. Bahkan mereka bertiga akhirnya menjadi sahabat karib.

Ryeowook yang dulunya pemalu, pendiam, dan sedikit tertutup kini menjadi sedikit terbuka, karena pergaulannya dengan Eunhyuk. Hanya pada Eunhyuk dan Heechul Ryeowook dapat menceritakan isi hati dan pikirannya, apalagi kalau ada masalah, walau kadang-kadang masukan dari Eunhyuk dan Heechul bukan bikin masalahnya beres, malah tambah nggak beres dan tambah kacau.

Eunhyuk senang bersahabat dengan Ryeowook, karena orangnya yang polos dan selalu bicara apa adanya. Dan satu lagi, Ryeowook sering mentraktir Eunhyuk dan Heechul.

"Heh! Kok malah ngelamun?" suara Ryeowook membuyarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Eh .. tidak kok, Wookie" elak Eunhyuk.

"Hayooo ... Kalian lagi mikirin apa? Kok kompakan sih ngelamunnya?" Eunhyuk dan Heechul saling memandang.

"Memang kamu tadi juga ngelamun? Kok niru sih?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Idiiih! Siapa yang niru kamu? Sorry yaa.." sahut Heechul sengit.

"Memang kamu ngelamunin apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Memang aku harus ngasih tahu kamu?" kata Heechul galak.

"Memang aku nggak boleh tau?" tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Memang kamu mau tau?" Heechul malah balas bertanya.

"Emang-"

"Sudah-sudah ..." kembali Ryeowook melerai.

Dia tidak habis mengerti dengan kedua sahabatnya itu. Setiap ngumpul pasti ada saja yang diributin, sampai ke hal-hal yang kecil. Lagi pula, baik Eunhyuk maupun Heechul masing-masing nggak mau ngalah. Jadinya suasana bisa ramai kayak pasar. Tapi Ryeowook kadang-kadang menyukai suasana kayak gini, sebab dapat mengundang keceriaan. Hanya dia harus sia-siap pasang urat malu, dilihatin banyak orang.

"Sudah mau masuk nih. Kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Sudah" kata Heechul.

"Aku sudah dari tadi" kata Heechul.

"Ya sudah" Ryeowook bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Biar Wookie yang bayar" ucap yeoja itu seperti biasa.

"Eh ... Jangan Wookie!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memegang tangan Ryeowook, berusaha mencegah Ryeowook.

Kontan saja Ryeowook dan Heechul memandang Eunhyuk dengan pandangan heran.

"Tumben kamu nggak mau dibayarin? Lagi banyak duit?" tanya Heechul sambil menempelkan telapak tangannya ke kening Eunhyuk. "Nggak panas kok"

"Iya Hyuk. Kok tumben?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Maksudnya aku, jangan ragu-ragu ==" Hehehe" jawab Eunhyuk sambil memamerkan gummy smile-nya, yang bagi Ryeowook dan Heechul lebih merupakan senyuman iblis *sadiis*.

"Sialan, kirain nggak mau dibayarin! Aku kira ada malaikat apa gitu yang masuk ke kamu" sahut Heechul.

"Iya nih ..." jawab Ryeowook sambil geleng-geleng, lalu dia melangkah menuju tempat pembayaran.

"Kakak mu kok nggak pernah ke sini lagi?" tanya Heechul saat menunggu Ryeowook. "Kamu nggak pernah diantarin lagi?"

Eunhyuk sedikit mendelik mendengar pertanyaan Heechul.

"Memangnya aku anak kecil? Harus diantar-antar segala?"

"Yee ... cuma nanya kok! Jangan sewot gitu dong!"

"Dia kan juga masuk pagi, kalau nganter aku dulu dia bisa terlambat. Memang kenapa kamu nanyain Donghae? Kamu naksir dia ya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Enak aja. Memang aku nggak boleh nanya?"

"Habis ... Tumben"

"Dia sudah punya yeojachingu?" tanya Heechul lagi.

"Tuh kan .. kamu naksir dia! Aku bilangin loh!"

"Hyukkie! Nanaya aja!" Heechul agak panik menghadapi tuduhan Eunhyuk.

"Naksir juga gak apa-apa kok. Wajar kan?" jawab Eunhyuk kalem.

"Kata Minnie sih dulu Donghae punya yeojachingu waktu kelas satu sampai kelas dua. Tapi terus Minnie gak tahu status hubungan mereka. Sepertinya sih putus, habis katanya mereka nggak pernah saling kontak lagi" lanjutnya.

Heechul hanya manggut-manggut mendengar kata-kata Eunhyuk.

**.**

**.**

Eunhyuk sedang bermain futsal di lapangan basket sekolah bersama para namja di kelasnya ketika Heechul memberi tanda dari pinggir lapangan. Di dekat Heechul ada salah satu teman sekelas mereka. Nafasnya kedengaran naik-turun, seperti habis lari marathon. Saingan sama Eunhyuk yang juga ngos-ngosan.

"Gawat, Hyuk! Kamu harus cepat datang.." kata salah satu temannya sambil berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Ada apa sih?"

"Yuri... Dia di kerjain sama d'Girls!"

"Dikerjain? Memang gara-gara kenapa?"

"Nggak tau. Tadi saat aku lewat, Yuri sedang dikelilingi anggota d'Girls di kantin. Aku lihat rambut Yuri sampai ditarik-tarik. Kasihan banget. Sepertinya dia mau nangis. Karena itu aku cepat-cepat cari kamu!"

Mendengar laporan dari temannya, hati Eunhyuk jadi panas.

"Kayaknya aku sekali-sekali harus kasih pelajaran sama yeoja-yeoja itu".

Tanpa piker panjang, Eunhyuk langsung lari ke arah kantin di belakang sekolah.

**.**

**.**

"Mamppus aku!"

"Kenapa aku bisa sebodoh itu nerima tantangan dia?" Eunhyuk seakan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Dia seperti menyesali sesuatu. Pandangannya menerawang ke depan, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Eunhyuk ingat kejadiaan saat istirahat.

**-Flashback-**

Saat istirahat, ia menghampiri anggota d'Girls yang sedang memojokkan Yuri, teman sekelasnya, di kantin sekolah. Dia sempat perang kata-kata dengan Jessica cs. Bahkan Eunhyuk sempat dikeroyok anggota d'Girls. Tapi tentu saja mereka bukan tandingan Eunhyuk yang gitu-gitu pemegang sabuk hitam karate.

Eunhyuk berhasil menampar wajah Sunny, menendang Tiffany hingga jatuh, mendorong Krystal, dan memuntir lengan Jessica ke belakang, hingga berteriak minta ampun. Beberapa namja yang berada di tempat itu segera melerai perkelahian.

"Kalian, jangan cari gara-gara!" bentak Eunhyuk.

"Kamu kira aku takut sama kamu? Kalau saja bukan jagokarate, kamu sama sekali nggak ada apa-apanya! Dandan nggak bisa, aku? Hahaha, aku saja bisa dan juga aku bisa nge-dance!" bentak Jessica sekaligus sombong.

"Kurang ajar!" Eunhyuk hendak maju, tapi beberapa siswa namja menahannya. Butuh dua orang untuk menahan Eunhyuk.

"Kalau kamu nggak terima aku bilang begitu, buktiin dong! Kita bertanding di bidang yang aku juga bisa, biar fair! Kamu berani?" tantang Jessica.

Eunhyuk menenangkan diri sejenak.

"Baik. Aku terima tantangan mu. Kamu kira aku takut?"

"Kamu ingin bertanding apa?" tanya Revi.

"Terserah!" tantang Eunhyuk.

"Baik kalau begitu" Jessica memandang sekelilingnya, seperti mencari sesuatu. Tiba-tiba ia menyeringai.

"Kita bertanding itu!" telunjuk yeoja bertubuh tinggi itu menunjuk salah satu sudut kantin di belakang Eunhyuk yang ditempelin berbagai macam selebaran dan poster. Eunhyuk menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuk Jessica.

"Apa?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Baca saja poster pengumuman berwarna-warni itu. Yang paling besar" tunjuk Jessica. Eunhyuk membaca tulisan besar pada poster yang tertempel di situ:

PEMILIHAN LEAD. DANCE SMA SE-SEOUL

Membaca judul poster itu, raut wajah Eunhyuk berubah. Dia kembali menatap Jessica.

"Kamu sudah rencanain hal ini ya?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Gimana? Kamu berani? Kalau takut atau nggak sanggup, bilang saja. Aku bisa kok milih jenis pertandingan lain" sahut Jessica dengan wajah angkuh.

Melihat wajah Jessica yang begitu angkuh, nyali Eunhyuk yang menciut tiba-tiba bangkit lagi. Kalau dia bilang nggak sanggup, pasti Jessica akan merasa menang. Dan Jessica pasti akan memilih pertandingan lain yang lebih nguntungin dirinya.

"Aku terima tantangan mu!" jawab Eunhyuk yakin.

"Baik, ini peraturannya. Siapa yang masuk final dan posisinya lebih baik dari yang lain, dia pemenangnya. Nggak perlu jadi juara" tegas Jessica.

"Setuju" kata Eunhyuk.

**-Flashback End-**

"Hmm, gimana dong? Aku kan nggak bisa nge-dance" ucap Eunhyuk bingung.

"Masa' tak ada teman mu yang bisa nge-dance gitu? Waktu dua minggu itu nggak lama loh, Hyuk. Apalagi kamu nggak bisa sama sekali nge-dance" ucap Heechul mengingatkan.

"Hmm, siapa ya..?" Eunhyuk berkata lalu berfikir mencari orang yang bisa membantunya.

"Ah! Donghae ...!"

**-TBC-**

**Kyaa~, akhirnya FF Chapter duanya udah selesai. *ngelap keringat***

**Mian jika mengecewakan.**

**Review please ..**

**Gomawo~**


End file.
